Question: $g(n) = -5n^{2}-5(h(n))$ $h(t) = t^{2}+t$ $ g(h(2)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(2)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(2) = 2^{2}+2$ $h(2) = 6$ Now we know that $h(2) = 6$ . Let's solve for $g(h(2))$ , which is $g(6)$ $g(6) = -5(6^{2})-5(h(6))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(6)$ $h(6) = 6^{2}+6$ $h(6) = 42$ That means $g(6) = -5(6^{2})+(-5)(42)$ $g(6) = -390$